User blog:Vinnie Bones/John Rambo vs Viktor Reznov
John Rambo- One of action movies best characters and a heroic Green Beret. Viktor Reznov- The nazi-slaughtering Soviet soldier who's troops feed off of his killer instinct. WHO IS DEADLIEST? Brief Descriptions John Rambo '''fought in Vietnam as one of the best American soldiers. He specialized in POW rescues and spec ops missions. Over time, Rambo gained more respect and credibility. After Vietnam, John helped fight the Soviets with the Mujahideen freedom fighters. To this day most hardcore action movie fans know John Rambo's name. '''Viktor Reznov '''was a part of many Soviet missions in WW2. Reznov became a better fighter as time went on. During a massacre, he played dead and was one of 2 survivors. Reznov eventually led the attack on the Reichstag which helped seal Nazi defeat in WW2. After the war, he led a unit in an attack against the Germans. After that attack, Reznov's main goal was to defeat his commanders, but he never did. Weapons X-Factors Rambo on left, Reznov on right '''Intelligence: '''94/96 '''Killer Instinct: 89/100 Weapon Efficiency-''' 93/79 '''Soldier Support: '''88/91 Voting Ends on January 2nd Battle Reznov and 4 of his men, including Dmitri Petrenko, are in a building. They play cards, tell stories and have a good time. Rambo and his men approach the door. They try to open the locked door. It doesn't open "Get ready" yells Petrenko A knife then flies through the door and kills a Russian. '''Reznov-4. '''The Americans flees as the Russians open the door. The Americans in battle positions and Reznov fires his PPSh. He takes down a sniper. '''Rambo-4. '''2 other Soviets run in with Mosin Nagants and PPSh's. The PPSh gunner is shot down by an archer in a tree. '''Reznov- 3. The archer jumps down from the tree. Petrenko leads the dead man's partner after the enemy. "Put this on your gun." whispers Petrenko "What is this" the other Russian replies "Flamethrower" Petrenko whispers back "What are they talking about" an American says to his partner. They are both confused so they run after the Soviets. They are both massacred by the flamethrowers. Rambo-2. '''John and his partner see the flamethrower men. "Where's Captain Reznov?" says a Soviet "You'll see" answers Petrenko. The unnamed soviet then gets hit by an AK-47 shot. '''Reznov-2. '''Viktor Reznov then appears on the top of the building with a machete, PPSh and Mosin Nagant Scoped. He tries to pick off Rambo. After 3 misses, he gives up and gets his PPSh and Machete and charges in to help Petrenko. Petrenko and Reznov run to the woods. Petrenko soon gets killed by an American's pistol from right behind him. '''Reznov-1. '''Reznov sees him and misses 2 shots with his gun. He hits his arm on the next shot and kills him with a machete. '''Rambo-1. '''John sees Reznov and misses 6 AK shots. "Sh*t" mumbles Rambo Reznov runs right into Rambo. Rambo smiles and stabs Reznov in his forehead breaking his skull and killing him. Rambo picks up Reznov's gun and examines it. ''WINNER- JOHN RAMBO''''' Category:Blog posts